The present invention relates to receptacles, and more particularly to specimen containers.
As a part of certain medical procedures, specimens of body fluid, such as cerebrospinal fluid, are collected in a container, after which the container is placed in a centrifuge. The container and specimen are then subjected to forces by the centrifuge in order to settle out any sediment in the specimen. This procedure thus determines whether such sediment may be present in the specimen, and, if present, the sediment may be subjected to analysis in connection with possible treatment for the patient. In the past, it has been relatively difficult to clearly see such collected sediment through the particular containers utilized, and thus to determine whether such sediment is present in the specimen.